MSC Fantasia
by promesse-euphy
Summary: Es el ultimo año de algunos de los digielegidos como aran para celebrarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este en mi primer fic y todavia no se muy bien como va esto del especio el titulo y estas cosas asi que os dejo el fic y si eso ya lo cambiare

**MSC Fantasia**

En un aeropuerto de Tokio una joven esperaba sentada "Dios no se como e podido acabar aquí un sábado por la tarde y lo peor es que sola, AAAA!!

no se como le puede gustar tanto llamar la atención"

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces y gritos que provocaban los pasajeros que acababan de llegar de su vuelo.

La chica alzo su mirada en busca del cartel donde hay escrita la información de los vuelos, una cara de asombro y terror se formó en su rostro había pasado lo que mas temía era el avión de Nueva York y Mimi no fue al bar como acordaron.

"Lo sabia"

La desesperación la invadió y en la gran sala donde cada vez había mas gente empezó a buscarla llegando a la entrada del edificio miro a su alrededor continuaba desaparecida.

"Tiene que estar no puede habarse ido tan rápido"

Debatiendo consigo misma lo que hacer solo encontró una solución, finalmente lo hizo.

-Mimiii!!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando se quedo sin aire, horror vergüenza oh tierra trágame, todo el mundo la miraba aun que no se podía quejar había conseguido lo que quería que todos los allí presentes se voltearon a verla, y no le fue tan mal por que a unos metros de donde se encontraba una castaña de pelo largo apareció de entre la multitud.

-Sora que alegria verte, pensaba que me abandonarias aqui, no pongas esa cara-

-Si no te empeñaras en sorprender a todos estas cosas no pasarian-

-Oix no te enfades por eso que vamos a vivir juntas por una temporada tenemos que llevarnos bien- decia con una sonrisa

-Que cruz- se quejaba la pelirroja

-¡Mira un taxi corre! - le corto Mimi

Las dos se dirigieron al taxi que les esperaba en el otro lado de la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta este esperado y fabuloso capitulo 2 (que dudo que sea esperdado y de fabuloso mejor no hablar pero de todos modos vale la pena leerlo)**

Cap 2

Metieron todas las maletas llenas de ropa y se pusieron de camino a casa.

El trayecto paso en silencio excepto los gritillos que pegaba Mimi cada vez que veía algo que le recordaba a sus tiempos mozos, como los paseos que hacían en bici y las panzadas de reír cuando alguien se caía, en cambio Sora, sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga que parecia tener 5 años se preguntaba que tipo de experiencia traumática le podria haber pasado en América.

Una vez en casa dejaron las maletas en la primera habitación que encontraron para tumbarse en el sofá y ver la tele.

- Olle Sora no deberíamos ir a ver a los demas?- pregunto aburrida de la tele

-No digas tonterías hoy mismo me e enterado de que volvias a Japón y que la encargada de recogerte era yo además de que te vas a quedar a vivir en mi casa- coge aire para continuar- que clase de personas sois se supone que con los viajes largos la gente necesita dormir.

-Por que hablas en plural estas bien?-

-Si claro que estoy bien lo que pasa es que Matt también se fue y volvió diciendo carpe dime- dijo mientras recordaba lo raro que volvio de su año sabático

-En serio... y como esta?-pregunto Mimi interesada

-Muy buen....o- callo de golpe mientras se le subian los colores a la cara-_mierda por que me a soltado una pregunta así- _Quiero decir que bueno vamos al parque seguro que se alegran de verte-

-Que!? No me esperaba un respuesta como esa pero me alegro jeje- puso una sonrisa de maldad por la que tuvo que cambiar de tema para que Sora no sospechase- En el parque, no estaran con los columpios? estando Davis y Tai todo es posible-

Sora salio de la casa empujada por Mimi a paso rapido hasta llegar a la calle

_Te crees que no te e visto la cara de me da igual lo que digas pero are todo lo posible para que acabeis juntos_. Pensaba Sora mientras la explicaba que Tai ya tenia 19 años y por esa razón no le cabía el culo en el columpio.

-Una persona de 19 años cabe perfectamente en un columpio a no ser que... ¡este gordo!

eso si que no me lo esperaba-

-Pff entre que sigue siendo el capitan del equipo y que Matt le convenció para hacer una apuesta a ver quien aguanta mas hiendo al gimnasio, gordo es el ultimo adjetivo que le pondria

-Ump te estaba preguntando por los que no son Matt-respondio Mimi con tono medio en bromo y medio aburrimiento.

-Olvidame- dijo cabreada

-Jajajaja, bueno el caso esque están en el parque jugando a fútbol

-Si lo sabes para que preguntas- dijo todavía cabreada

-Ya bueno allí soliamos estar en bares o en casa de alguien por eso no me acordaba

1

2

3

4

5 segundos de un profundo y tenso silencio

-Sora?... por que no me contestas?

-Escuchas cuando te hablan olvidame- respondio todavia cabreada

-Tú y tu obsesión con Matt

___________________________

**Bueno... mision subir el cap rapido a fallado pero la de hacerlo mas largo creo que si que lo e conseguido jejeje ...en fin...**


End file.
